Fever
by LostDonut
Summary: When his little mist guardian caught a fever, he went to visit her. What will happen in his unexpected visit? Pairing: 692796 - Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR XD, wish I have such talent though XDD

This is written with a friend a while back. However, it has been a while since we talked and I've lost her username =/ However, I would still like to give her the credit she deserve! Half of this is written by her. Now enjoy ~

* * *

A figure walks through the empty hallways. Though short, his presence holds much dignity as he walks swiftly towards his destination.

A soft cough echoed softly from the last room of the hallway. The room itself seemed very isolated from the other rooms. A girl with short purple hair closed her single eye as she brought up her pale hand to her mouth, giving a few small coughs before burying her flushed face into the soft pillow.

The door was open hastily and the tenth Vongola boss rushed into the room. Moving swiftly to the ill girl's side, he quickly put a hand on her forehead.

Chrome opened her eye curiously, staring in a dazedly at the man who was checking on her in her moment of sickness. Clutching the blanket softly, letting the soft velvet silk run through her slender fingers, she spoke in a whispered voice.

"Boss...what are you doing here?" She asked weakly, not accustomed to this sort of treatment from the Decimo Vongola.

"I heard you collapsed on the mission today," Tsuna answered, his voice filled with worry. "I knew I shouldn't have sent you alone! Why didn't you tell me you're not feeling well!?" His words were filled with guilt and anger at himself for not noticing his mist guardian's health.

Chrome looked away in slight nervousness, her pale hands pulling up the blanket to cover more of her petite body.

"I was alright boss...it seems as if I started to feel unwell during the mission. That's all...." She lied, but managed to keep her soft voice steady. She didn't want Tsuna to blame himself for sending her off on the mission alone; it was clearly her own fault.

Tsuna smile sadly, easily seeing through her lies. His hands slightly brush her sweat soaked bangs away from her eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The purple haired girl looked up at her boss curiously, shuddering slightly at the sight of his sad smile and the feel of his hand brushing away her bangs. It would be too much trouble to ask of anything to her boss. Why was he here when he had more important things to do other than tending to her needs?

The young mafia boss frowned a bit at the bed-ridden girl's answer. The burette might be known for being clumsy, but he can actually read others really well. Perhaps it has to do with the hyper institution that the Vongola blood-line was been known to possess. Whatever the cause was, Tsuna knows that Chrome should not be left alone right now. Tsuna grew silent as he debated over what he can do for the sick girl in front of him.

Chrome glanced around the room in a nervous chatter as her mind contemplated on a couple of thoughts before sitting up weakly as she grabbed his hand softly.

"A-Actually...boss....I t-think there is something that you can do...for me." She whispered, her single eye now only focusing on the man before her.

Chrome's voice instantly caught Tsuna's attention. A bright smile appeared on his face, happy that he can be helpful to his precious friend. Staring at her, Tsuna eagerly ask, "What is it?"

The shy girl's face seemed to flush even more than what her scarlet face already was. Letting go of Tsuna's hand, she placed her hand on the edge of the bed. Standing up with her weak legs, Chrome stood right in front of Tsuna as her single eye stared straight into his amber ones. With a spurt of courage, the mist guardian started to lean towards her boss.

Tsuna large eyes widen even more at the closeness of the female illusionist. Maybe it was the fever, but Tsuna could feel the heat radiating off the young woman, and couldn't help but blush. It took him a few moments to realize that Chrome was actually falling! His hands quickly shot out to steady the wobbling girl. Holding on to the girl shoulder, Tsuna bought Chrome closer to him hoping to prevent her from falling again.

"Yes? What is it that you want me to do?" Tsuna whispered in her ears, not wanting to speak loudly since they are so close.

Chrome kept their embrace before managing to reply to him in a somewhat shaky voice.

"T-To...not hate me after this." She whispered softly before pulling away to stare face to face to the other. Without hesitation, she closed her eye as she brought her face closer to Tsuna's and pressed her lips against his.

Tsuna completely froze in his spot, absolutely over taken by surprise. The lips that were pressed against his were full of uncertainty as though she was afraid to be rejected. Although already at the age of 24, and also the leader of the largest and the most feared mafia group, Tsuna was completely clueless when it comes to romance! However the young boss feels the need to assure the uncertain girl. Tsuna pull Chrome closer to him and responded gently, nibbling her bottom lips a little, hoping to encourage the girl.

Her hands clenched on Tsuna's shoulders as she responded more eagerly to the kiss, the Vongola Decimo's attempt to reassure her worked. Pressing her body against his for a source of warmth, she continued the kiss until her breath ran short. Finally, she pulled away and looked up at Tsuna, breathing deeply.

His face was flushed bright red like he too had a fever, Tsuna breath in deeply, his eyes looking everywhere but the small girl in front of him. His finger absent-mindedly scratches his face nervously, not sure how to proceed from this point.

A smirk suddenly came across Chrome's face, in a very uncharacteristic manner as she started to chuckle in a lower tone of voice. Her single eye didn't have that innocent gleam to it anymore as she backed away from Tsuna.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi...you never fail to amuse me with your teenager like behavior."

The Vongola Decimo stiffens, immediately recognizing that tone of voice. The previous mood disappeared into thin air as Tsuna back away from his mist guardian. A panic expression replaced his earlier flush face.

"Mu-Mukuro" he bit out, his voice full of fear.

Mukuro, still in Chrome's body, just looked at him in a sly manner as he tried to memorize that panicked expression of Tsuna's. It was satisfied him to watch the other's reaction.

"Oya, oya. Are you still scared of me, your own guardian?" The illusionist asked; his voice faking curiosity.

"I - I - I'm not scared of you!" Tsuna said, putting on his I-am-the-all-powerful-mafia-boss air that Reborn drilled into him after all those years.

He could feel his hands getting sweaty from Mukuro's stare. Then a thought crossed his mind that strike fear into his very core. 'Did Mukuro saw my kiss with Chrome? Even worst! Was he the one who kissing me in Chrome's body?!!' Tsuna was getting seriously freak out by his own thoughts, his Vongola Decimo fascist quickly slipped as a blush once again made its way on to his face.

_Mukuro smirked as he slowly approached the Vongola Decimo, heterogeneous eyes holding a manner of taunt in them. Grasping the handle of the trident even tighter with his gloved hands, the ex-convict brought the weapon down so the three sharp blades would be pointing at Tsuna. _

_"Kufufu, your lies are quite amusing, Tsunayoshi." He stated knowingly, giving a low and empty laugh while intentionally cornering the smaller boy towards Chrome's bed. _

"I - I'm not lying!" Tsuna stagger, his words sounds like a lie even to his own ears. The mafia boss slow back away from the intimating illusionist, trying to keep some distance between them. Soon he would felt his legs bump against Chrome's bed. Unable to back away any further, Tsuna look around franticly, desperately searching for a way out.

Mukuro just gave his usual laugh as he heard Tsuna deny his claim, but it didn't matter to him. He wasn't one to tell the truth himself, he was a deceiver and nothing could change that about him. Stepping ever closer to the Decimo Vongola, the mist guardian finally found himself in front of the other.

"Kufufu, you know....this is the perfect opportunity to possess your body, young Vongola. Without those other guardians of yours around..." Mukuro said as he held the trident close to Tsuna's neck to emphasize his threat.

Tsuna swallow loudly, his attention completely focus on the man before him. He knows full well that Mukuro's threat isn't a bluff, he would really do it! 'WHERE IS REBORN ANYWAYS!' Tsuna couldn't help but wonder. Having known Mukuro's power first hand, Tsuna was well aware that Mukuro won't give him the chance to get into his hyper dying will mode, not when he's only an arm's length away. Feeling the cold metal of the trident brushing slight against his neck suddenly, Tsuna let out a surprise gasp. He could feel himself moving backwards, his legs bump against the edges of Chrome's bed and the tenth Vongola boss can feel himself falling backward.

As Tsuna fell backwards onto the bed, the illusionist couldn't help but smirk in achievement. He would finally have that body under his possession, his main target for all of these years. The Vongola boss was always surrounded by the other guardians, never giving him the chance to pursue his desires.

Before the brunette could sit back up, Mukuro clambered onto the bed as well while placing both of his hands on each side of Tsuna, somewhat hovering over the smaller male. Bringing his face close to the other, he gave a small laugh.

"There's nowhere to run," He said softly before bringing out his trident into view once more in intent to pierce the skin. Pressing the metal against the other's skin, Mukuro stared straight at Tsuna through his blue bangs.

" Arrividerci."

...There was no piercing pain.

Tsuna could not tear his eyes away from his mist guardian as the trident was quickly ascending towards him. The brunet couldn't help but regret a little at how his life would end. However, just before the trident reached Tsuna's skin, it stopped. Tsuna stared at Mukuro with a confused face. 'Why did he stop?' Tsuna couldn't help but wonder, not daring to move a single inch, in fear that Mukuro might strike him.

Mukuro was also wondering as to why his body wouldn't allow him to pierce the boy. This wasn't right....unless.... No, it couldn't be. Chrome? Why is Chrome actually resisting him?

Suddenly backing off from the bed, Mukuro dropped his trident on the ground, which made a loud clanging sound before hitting the ground himself.

Tsuna quickly got off the bed, not wanting to be trap again. "Mu-Mukuro... are you ok?" he wouldn't help but ask. Tsuna still stay a good 3 feet away from the dangerous illusionist, however, he was a bit concerned. "Mukuro?" the tenth asked again, taking a hesitant step closer, his hands reach out slightly. Now would be a good chance to go dying will mode, Tsuna subconsciously thought, but push that idea aside. Mukuro is still his guardian even if he HAD just tried to take over his body.

Mukuro's mismatched eyes winced slightly as his breath seemed to get more ragged as the seconds passed by. He hates to admit it, but this fight over who had control of the body gave him a headache and was wasting power unnecessarily. As Tsuna reached his hands out, the illusionist backed away slightly before pushing the hands away.

"I'm fine.... I don't need any of your pity or concern." He growled, breaths getting steadier as Chrome stopped fighting.

Tsuna wince slightly at Mukuro's harsh words. His hand clutched as he turn stare at his guardian with as much courage as he could mustard. "But you are a part of my family!" burnet said, his confident voice echoes throughout the room, his authority as the Vongola Decimo radiating off him.

"Besides, Chrome would be Sad if sometime were to happen to you." Tsuna add softly.

Mukuro looked away and then gave a laugh which was empty from any previous amusement or anger.

"You still think of me as a part of your family? How naive, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He then grabbed his trident, the metal glinting brightly as the light shined off of it.

Tsuna visibly stiffen. However, instead of going into his hyper dying will mode, which he no doubt can right now, Tsuna approach Mukuro slowly. His fear no longer present as he walk towards his mist guardian.

Eyes narrowed as the Vongola Decimo stepped closer to him, but found his body too exhausted to actually stand up. So instead, Mukuro questioned the other's actions.

"....What are you doing?" He asked, his voice full of spite and frustration.

Sensing that Mukuro wouldn't move, Tsuna reach out his hand and pull him into an embrace. The young boss wraps his arm around his guardian's body as he lends his head on the illusionist's chest.

"You are my guardian, my family." Tsuna whispered.

Unintentionally, the illusionist leaned closer to the heat, but barely just to make sure it wasn't evident in his movements. He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out.

'Oh my god! What am I doing?!" Tsuna questioned himself. 'I'm Hugging Mukuro! THE Mukuro that tried to take over his body when they first meet, and is had just attempt to no more than a few minutes ago!'

However, Tsuna could no bring himself to move away from the dangerous illusionist. Tsuna could not feel acceptance from the said illusionist, however, he felt no rejection either. Not sure of what to do, the confused Vongola boss could on stay his ground, not daring to move from his rather 'awkward' position with Mukuro.

Mukuro finally was able to snap out of his small trance, but still made sure to be somewhat quiet.

"Tsunayoshi...you do realize what you're doing at the moment...right?" He asked before smirking in amusement. Maybe...he wouldn't take over the brunette's body at the moment...he was too amusing in his own unique way.

Mukuro's voice quickly snapped Tsuna out of whatever trance he was in. Before one could blink, Tsuna was already arms length away from his Mist Guardian. His hands held up in front of him as though trying to create a wall between him and Mukuro.

"I – I – Uhhh" Tsuna muttered with a flushed face, unable to answer Mukuro's question for he wasn't quite sure why he had done what he had. There's got to be other ways of showing the guardian that he had his trust than embracing him!

Mukuro started to laugh in amusement at the speed that Tsuna used to get away from him. His laughing finally settled down somewhat as he got up from the ground, using his trident as support.

"Tsunayoshi....tell me. What are you going to do...if I keep on attempting to possess your body?" He asked, the smirk previously on his face now wiped away.

Tsuna's brow knotted as he thought seriously about Mukuro's answer for it is a very possible outcome; Mukuro HAD been trying to possess his body for TEN YEARS! After a minute of silence, Tsuna lifted his head, and answered with a smile, "I'll just have to make sure I don't get possessed then! For this body is not just my own! It belongs to the Vongola family!" Tsuna replied, his face turned serious as he remembered the responsibility he carries.

"But I really do wish that you would stop trying to possess me every chance you get." Tsuna added, his Vongola presence disappearing, replaced by a rather shy face as Tsuna scratch his cheeks nervously.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow as he leaned against his trident to keep his recovering body from falling back on the ground. It didn't help that Chrome was sick.

"Oya? You want me to stop?" The illusionist inquired softly before speaking again. "Then do something to make me stop."

Tsuna clenched his head while he tries to think of something he could do to change the illusionist's mind about possessing his body. But no matter how hard Tsuna thinks, he just couldn't come up with anything! Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a small clear jar. Inside it was some big blue pills that look more like candy than pills. Quickly opening the cap, Tsuna took out two pills and popped them both into his mouth and chew on them.

Instantly a bright orange flame materializes on the tenth Vongola boss's forehead. However, his signature X gloves are no where in sight!

Mukuro looked at Tsuna in some sort of surprise, a frown marking his features as he gazed at the orange flame on the Decimo Vongola's head. What was he planning to do? Simply hurting him wouldn't make him stop and he was sure that the other was aware of that. He soon noticed that the other didn't have his X gloves in sight, raising suspicion from the illusionist.

What the little Vongola boss had in mind was simple. His Vongola hyper intuition had always help his out when he needed it, and being in hyper dying will mode seems to bring out that intuition better than any other times, so why not just have his hyper intuition do all the thinking! –insert mental picture of Tsuna sitting back and relaxing after switching place with his hyper dying will self… of course that didn't really happen, but it gives a better picture of what's happening-

His half led eyes shines ember as Tsuna stared at Mukuro, trying to come up with a way that would make the illusionist give up on his body willingly. After a few short moments, Tsuna starts to walk towards his guardian again, his sky flame shone brightly with every step he took. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to reach Mukuro since they weren't that far apart to being with.

Suddenly one of Tsuna's gloveless hands reaches up and grabbed Mukuro's shoulder firmly and pulled the said illusionist down into a kiss! As their lips brushed against each other, his other hand reaches up and pushes his Mist Guardian's head down on him to deepen the kiss.

Mukuro was caught by surprise by the sudden action and couldn't help but somewhat blush over the fact that Tsuna was kissing him so passionately. He wasn't normally one to be so....vulnerable, but he couldn't help it since the other was in his Hyper Dying Will mode. It should have been easy to push away from the other, but he found that he couldn't.

However the illusionist made sure to not lose his guard or give up that quickly. It would signify that he would allow Tsuna to make him stop his attempts on trying to get his body and he didn't want that to happen just yet.

Sensing that his mist guardian isn't going to give into him that easily, Tsuna decide to keep going. He let go of Mukuro's head so both of them could take a breath. However as suddenly as he had let go, Tsuna quickly pull the illusionist down for another kiss. His fingers tangle in his guardian's silky dark hair so Mukuro can not pull away. His other hand sneaked under the guardian's clothes and softly dances along his bare skin.

When Tsuna let go of his head, Mukuro quickly parted from the other and took in a ragged breath before being pulled back to the other's lips again. The illusionist shivered as the other boy's hand touched his bare skin and he felt his mind starting to cloud up in mild lust, though he tried his best to keep control of his senses.

He soon tried to part from the other boy, but failed to do so. Unintentionally, a moan ripped through his throat at Tsuna's wondrous touches, making him almost want to give up to the brunette. Mukuro tried to back away so he could possibly get away from the other, but wasn't aware that he was heading closer to the bed and only realized when his legs touched the edge of the bed.

Tsuna was quite aware of this; using Mukuro's position to his advantage, the Vongola Decimo adds some pressure to the illusionist, pushing him down on the bed. Quickly, before Mukuro can get up, Tsuna sat on his stomach. Then with speed gain from those many years of harsh training with Reborn, Tsuna grabbed both of Mukuro's hand and pin them down so he could not escape.

Mukuro found himself mildly surprised when he was pushed down on the bed and immediately had his hands pinned by Tsuna's own. Where did he learn to gain that amount of speed? Maybe too many years in Vendiche had ruined Mukuro's own experience, but that was highly doubtful.

Turning his head away from the Vongola Decimo, Mukuro started to take in short ragged breaths as the other sat on his stomach as well as started to struggle against the male above of him.

"Let...m-me..go, Tsunayoshi." The twenty six year old male managed out in between the harsh breaths he had to intake.

"Oh? Then would you stop trying to take over my body?" Tsuna ask, his half led eyes stare down at Mukuro and his lips curve up into an almost smug smile (but not really smug cause Tsuna is never smug).

Mukuro scowled as he glared at Tsuna with rage in his eyes before his features calmed down.

"What makes you think this is going to make me stop, Tsunayoshi? I didn't know that you would go this far with one of your own guardians to actually get me to halt my desires." He stated softly before an eerie smile came across his face.

"And don't forget....this is dear Chrome's body that I'm using." He reminded.

Tsuna would have blush 10 shades of red if he was his normal self, but in his hyper-dying-will mode, he just stared at Mukuro. It's true that he did forget the fact that this is actually Chrome's body, no matter how much the illusions make it seems like the body is Mukuro's, it is still Chrome's. Could he really do such a thing to his innocent young Mist Guardian?

'No' Tsuna confirmed to himself. 'This is between Mukuro and me; I can't drag anyone else into this! I'll have to settle this when I'm actually with Mukuro's real body.'

"Get out of Chrome's mind, Mukuro Rokudo" Tsuna said, his voice void of all emotions.

Mukuro looked up at Tsuna and nodded, not wanting to waste any more unnecessary energy...no matter how much he hated to follow by the younger male's orders. He didn't speak to the other as he closed his eyes and the illusion broke, revealing Chrome sleeping underneath the Decimo Vongola.

The Vongola Decimo stared at his only female guardian as she starts to curl a little. His orange flames slow fade into nothingness as he listens to the even breathing of Chrome. Tsuna remove himself from the bed as quietly as possible so to not wait the sick woman. After he was off the bed, Tsuna pull the sheets up to cover the Chrome's body. His hands went up to touch her forehead. Feeling the fever fading, Tsuna let out a small sigh of relief.

Chrome gave a deep breath in contentment as the blanket was placed over her petite body, making sure to keep the warmth to herself by curling her body up by a little bit. Opening her single purple eye, the mist guardian stared up at Tsuna in a dazed state.

"Are you alright, boss?" She asked weakly, though her voice had more strength since her fever was fading.

Tsuna let out a small tried smile. "Yeah I'm alright." Trying really hard not to think about what had happened, seriously, what was he thinking of doing to Mukuro?! To Chrome's body?!

"Can I get you anything, a cup of water of something?" Tsuna ask.

Chrome contemplated on the thought somewhat before shaking her head, not wanting to bother her boss anymore.

"No, boss. I'm fine." She said, the smallest of smiles coming across her face to insist that she was alright.

"Ok then, you get some nice rest. I'll check up on you later." Tsuna's hand lingered on Chrome's forehead a few seconds before he let go, and walk out the room, closing the door silently behind him.

* * *

Author Note: I've always wanted to write Tsuna as a Seme... but its just so hard! He's such a Uke D=


End file.
